Dreaming of you
by DracoPendragon
Summary: Harry Potter woke up, drenched in sweat. He had been dreaming about Draco Malfoy for several weeks now. But now he's going to tell Draco how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Drarry – dreaming of you**

Slash warning!

* * *

Harry Potter woke up abruptly, drenched in sweat. He had twisted himself into his blankets, and it took him several minutes to untangle himself. His throat was parched. He helped himself to a glass of water, the coolness clearing his mind. Why had he woken up? What had he been dreaming of? He strained to remember. He then regretted it.

_Harry was sat at the edge of the lake, in the company of Draco Malfoy. _Wait, what? Why was he with Draco Malfoy? Malfoy was saying something. "_I'm really glad you agreed to meet me, Harry. There's something I've wanted to do for a while now, but I've never really known how to… Harry-" _Hang on a minute, why was Malfoy calling him by his first name? _"-I like you. As in, like you as more than a friend, which I know we never were." Malfoy suddenly leaned in close to Harry. Harry had the sudden urge to lean in closer, and before either of them knew what was happening, they kissed._

That was when Harry had woken up. He had been dreaming about Malfoy again. He'd been doing it non-stop in the past few weeks. But why? He most definitely was not attracted to the slimy git, that much he knew. But he couldn't deny that Malfoy wasn't good-looking… And those eyes, those captivating eyes… And his lips, like delicate rosebuds that Harry wanted so much to kiss…

Harry shook himself, desperate to get his thoughts together. He couldn't like Malfoy. Malfoy was a boy, for one, and Harry liked girls. Didn't he? Ginny was very pretty, everyone said so and he agreed, but to Harry, she was more like a little sister, than a possible girlfriend. And other girls in the school. He noticed them, sure, but he didn't feel _attracted_ to any of them. But Malfoy… he had always thought that there had been something between them, masked by the hatred, waiting to be revealed. _Please tell me this isn't it_, begged Harry.

* * *

"Hermione I **need** to talk to you. Alone." Harry knew he could trust Hermione. He would have told Ron as well, but he thought Ron would have been less pleased with his discovery. Hermione looked at him quizzically, saw that he was serious, and rose from her seat in front of the fireplace. Ron looked at the pair of them, a troubled look on his face, which disappeared when Hermione kissed him gently. "I'll be back soon," she addressed Ron. "But while I'm gone, you should at least try and do some of your own work for McGonagall."

* * *

"Malfoy I need to talk to you. Please." Harry had decided to talk to Malfoy, as Hermione had suggested, and had cornered the other boy at the end of a Potions lesson. He knew that no one would burst in on them, because it was lunchtime after Potions on a Friday, and everyone would be in the Hall.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy snapped, his voice full of venom.

"Look, I'm sorry that we ended up as rivals. I want to stop fighting with you. Please."

"Is that it?" the blonde drawled, looking thoroughly uninterested.

"And also… I'm not gay, I swear. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it's-"

"Stop babbling and spit it out already!"

"I can't stop dreaming about you. I've tried everything, but I can't control it."

"Oh." Malfoy lost his smirk.

"I don't know why, but in each one, we seem to…"

"To what?" Worry flew across the blonde's face.

"To… kiss."

"Oh." Malfoy moved closer to Harry. "Was it good?" his smirk returned.

"I dunno, I guess. I always seem to wake a few seconds into it."

"Typical you, Potter. Ruin all the fun when it's barely even started."

"Wait, what?" The blonde was uncomfortably close to Harry now.

"I'm just saying. Theoretically, I think kissing you would be… fun." _Was the blonde just __**teasing**__, or was he __**serious**__? _Harry thought.

"Seriously?"

"Theoretically, of course. I'm not gay, Potter. Not for anyone," Malfoy paused. "Except… maybe for you." Malfoy was circling Potter now, positioning himself behind the spectacled boy. _What is he doing?_ Harry worried, feeling tense. Malfoy continued. "I've liked you for a while now, Potter. I've often wondered what your lips would taste like, how your skin would feel against mine. You have very nice eyes, by the way." Harry was confused. Draco Malfoy _**liked**_ him? And as more than friends?

"Potter, I think I love you." Said Malfoy softly, peppering little kisses on the exposed flesh of Harry's neck. Harry heard a near inaudible moan escape him and closed his eyes, arching his neck back for more. _Control yourself, idiot._ But at _**Draco's **_touch, he couldn't help but relax from his tense state.

"I love you, Potter. And I know you feel for me somehow too, you've proved it. I know you want me really, Potter, and there's no point in denying it." He swirled Harry around to face him, their eyes meeting.

"Beg."

"Excuse me, Potter?"

"Beg me for my affection."

"No. No way."

"So you don't love me enough to beg them?"

"No, I do love you. I just don't except to have to grovel for your affection."

Harry smiled. "Good. I wasn't expecting you to grovel. Now," he stroked Malfoy's luscious, platinum blonde hair. "Kiss me."

"Not if you're only going to hold it for a few seconds."

"Shut up, Malfoy." And Harry grabbed the front of the grey-eyed boy's robes and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The kiss was better than either of them had expected, flooding both boys with a warmth they hadn't experienced ever before. Their hands explored each other's bodies, fingers entangling themselves into locks of hair, slipping under robes and running themselves up and down on the bare flesh, forming goosebumps wherever they passed.

Harry felt Draco's hand make their way further and further down to his waist, but Harry pushed them away.

"Not today. This is all too new for me. I just want to enjoy this moment as it is, clean, and not nude."

"Boring" Draco grinned, before biting Harry's lip teasingly. "Fine. Now can we return to that **amazing** kiss we were both enjoying?" And Harry was pushed gently against the wall, and kissed again, by soft lips that tasted so nicely of green apples.

Eventually, when neither boys had any breath left, they broke apart, still closely entwined. "You realise how weird this would look if someone walked in on us?" Harry laughed.

"I couldn't care, less Potter. I'm with you, and I'm happy, so screw what people think."

Harry laughed. "And I'm happy with you."

They kissed for a while longer, tongues exploring each other's mouths, both boys enjoying the taste and feel of each other.

"We have to go before a bunch of first years end up seeing something."

"Aaw, Potter, ruin all the fun. I was enjoying that," Draco grinned, making Harry's body tingle.

Then the two pulled apart unwillingly, and left for their next lesson, both knowing that this was going to be a thoroughly interesting year at Hogwarts for both of them.

The end?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Have a sequel. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it or not, but turns out I did, so…**

**Anyway. Do read, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Harry was laid across Draco's lap, nuzzling the blonde's neck gently. Ever since their first romantic encounter a month ago, the two boys had secretly been meeting in the Room of Requirement whenever they had been able to: both boys had to fit meeting into an already packed schedule containing Quidditch practice, lessons, and studying.

Both longed for each other: Harry longing for Draco's lips, to kiss them over and over again as if the second he let go of them, they'd disappear forever. And Draco longed for the day when finally, after seven painstakingly long years, he would get to go all the way with the only man he had ever loved.

"How was your day, gorgeous?" Draco enquired. The use of the word "gorgeous" had made Harry's heart skip a beat: Draco had never called him that before.

"All the better now I'm with you again."

"Stop being so bloody sentimental Potter, you know I'm not used to it." Harry looked up at Draco, who had a rare _genuine_ smile on his face. "That was a lovely thing to say though, _thank you._"

"Are you alright, babe?"

"Never better, why?" The blonde looked slightly confused.

"Well, first you call me gorgeous, which you've never done before, and then you thank me as well." Harry continued when no answer was received. "Draco can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But go on, ask away."

"Draco, why do you refuse to show emotion to anyone other than me?"

Draco paused, looking down at Harry, his finger entwining itself around the raven coloured hair. His eyes were misty, as though the blonde was holding back tears, but they were full of love. Harry sat up straight on Draco's lap and cupped his hands around Draco's face lovingly. "I only show emotion around you because you're the only person who cares enough to look past all the stupid mistakes I've made. You're the only person who bothered to break me because you saw that it would make me better. My father taught me that emotion is a sign of weakness. He didn't love my mother, he only married her because it was **convenient,**" Draco spat the word like a curse. "And so I've spent my whole life thinking that emotion was a sign of weakness. You've helped me see otherwise. So thank you, Harry Potter." Draco's eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill, and Harry knew what to do. He gently pulled Draco towards him, raising his head to meet the blonde's. And then, he kissed the teary-eyed boy, slowly and gently. Soon the tears had stopped flowing, and the two boy's tongues danced together, a passionate tango, both fighting for dominance.

As they parted lips to draw air, Draco softly moaned, "Harry," whose head had sunk to meet Draco's neck, biting teasingly at the exposed flesh. Draco squirmed in delight at the feeling. "Don't be such a tease, Potter." Draco pleaded, hands running down the spectacled boy's back, lower and lower. They finally reached their destination and Harry could feel them as they cupped themselves gently around his rear. "Dray, stop."

Draco continued running his hand around Harry's body, his mouth leaving bite marks all over Harry's neck. He looked up, fake pouting. "Aaw, but it was just getting fun. Spoilsport."

"I'm sorry, it's just- Stop it, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, feeling Draco's lips meet his neck again.

Draco unwillingly surrendered Potter's neck and sat up. "What's wrong… Potter?"

"It's still too soon. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I can wait." Draco smirked. "But I **am** going to get your arse one day, Potter."

Harry smiled as he stood up, gathering his things. It was time to go. "Bye. Malfoy."

"Potter." Harry walked towards the door that lead to the corridor beyond the Room of Requirement. Just before he got to the door, a hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around, and then he found sweet, luscious lips on his. "Goodbye kiss, Potter." Draco smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?"

"Anything for you, Harry." Draco said with a smile and a wink that made Harry's knees buckle.

And Harry exited the Room, imprinting the memory of his goodbye kiss onto his lips. That would last him until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**I have to write another chapter now, I have to. I just don't want to end up writing smut, because I will fail. Epically. Anything else I'm fine with, it's just… smut's awkward to write for me. Alright to read, awkward to write. Unless I try mega hard, and I don't really want to, to be honest. I'd rather not subject you to my half-failed attempts at smut.**

**So do tell me what you thought of this guys. And until the next fanfic I bother to post/update…. Live long and prosper!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! I thought that, seeing as my mind refused to concentrate on any of my other fanfics (stupid brain), that I'd continue this one.**

**So here is the fruit of my labour. Hope you enjoy (god that sounds creepy)… **

**Aaaaanyway… Do read!**

* * *

"Harry," Draco purred into his lover's ear. "Why won't you leave the she-weasel? I want to be seen with you, I don't want to see her at your arm all the time. You're mine, not hers. Harry, I…" he paused. He wasn't sure how the other boy would take this. "I think we should come out." He blurted helplessly.

Harry paused his actions, lips hovering mere millimetres from Draco's exposed neck. He looked up at Draco, a quizzical expression pasted on his face. "Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious, babe. I want people to know that I love you and that I'm with you, that you belong with me. I want everyone to see how good we look together. We should tell people."

"I can't, gorgeous."

"Why not?" Draco sulked.

"I want to, honestly I do-"

"Well then what's stopping you?"

"Love bites, Draco. But…" Harry grinned slyly. "Fortunately for you, so do I." Draco sat up against Harry and placed their heads together. The Gryffindor bit Draco's lip teasingly before giving the blonde a deep, passionate kiss, hand moving further and further down Draco's toned body, pushing him back down onto the couch the pair currently occupied.

"God Potter, you're too irresistible:" Draco whispered between moans as Harry kissed his way down Draco's chest and started peppering kisses along the blonde's waistline delicately. "Why did you stop?" Draco pouted.

Harry looked up at the blonde from where he was, lying on the grey-eyed boy's stomach. _Aaah, God. His face is near my crotch… God, I wonder if he'd_- Draco pushed his fantasies to the back of his mind for a moment.

"Because I don't want you having too much fun. Yet." Came the reply with a suggestive smirk occupying the Gryffindor's face.

"Are you sure you're not secretly a Slytherin? Don't be such a tease, Potty. Come on, you know you want to." Harry couldn't deny the way Draco looked at him, with such suppressed longing, made him want to give the poor blonde what he wanted.

"If I do…" Draco's face flooded with joy. "Would you… I don't know, Drake. I've never done this, I don't know what to do…"

"Harry, you can trust me."

"I know, Drake. I know."

"Look Harry, if it's not what you want right now, if you'd prefer to wait, I'd be fine. You'll be worth the wait."

"No, no I do want it, it's just… the idea of it."

"Harry, have I ever told you how adorable you are?" And Draco pulled Harry so that the bespectacled boy's knees were straddling his hips. He lifted his head from the couch pillow it had been resting on, and his lips met Harry's in a frenzied kiss.

"No – you – haven't, aah Draco!" Harry breathed between separate kisses, exclaiming as Draco knocked at his knee, making him fall uncomfortably onto the smirking ferret of a boy.

"Oh hush hush, Potty. Do you reckon we should move to the bed?" Draco hinted. Harry hesitated. "It's fine if you don't want to, don't worry. It's what you want that matters. My dark-haired angel."

"I want to." Said Harry resolutely. "I want this." And with that he rose from the couch, pulling at Draco's wrist and dragging him along.

They stood just at the side of the bed, limbs entwined in an embrace, arms eagerly exploring new territory. Harry gasped as he felt a hand run down his side and grasp his arsecheek. He felt the blonde's mouth form a smirk against his lips as the grip tightened slightly. Draco leaned back and fell onto the double bed, Harry tumbling onto him.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked, kissing him gently.

"Positive." Harry then removed Draco's shirt, with some difficulty, along with his own. Then, after some twisting and position changes, both he and Draco lay on the bed in nothing but their boxers. Harry felt hands run their way all over him, leaving the skin covered in goosebumps. Soft lips ran over his collarbone, peppering kisses on the sensitive skin that made Harry shiver pleasantly. Blood pooled in his groin, and he heard a chuckle from behind him as the blonde saw the now-obvious bulge in Harry's underwear. He turned around, and noticed that his partner was lying on the bed, completely naked, and was sporting a rather sizeable-_stop staring!_ Harry exclaimed mentally, before averting his eyes quickly.

"You can look all you want, Harry." Draco purred. _God, I wonder what it tastes like. Oh my God, what am I thinking?_ Mental images filled his brain, of Draco doing unspeakable things to him, and of him doing unspeakable things to the Slytherin. He felt a dull flush creep up his cheeks, and cursed. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, babe."

"I want to, it's just… God, I just want it so much, it's driving me insane!"

"I'm known to have that effect on people." Draco grinned, devilishly handsome as always.

"Hmm… I'm sure you are, babe." Harry grinned, looking so very much like his lover. "So… One question."

"Of course I'll marry you Potter." Draco joked.

"Not the question, but I'll hold you to the answer. No, what do we do? And how?"

"Harry, you are so adorable sometimes." Draco smiled and kissed his Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: Let's give those two some privacy, eh?**

**So what did you think? I really didn't want it to end up really smutty because I CAN'T WRITE SMUT! Fluff and angst, sure, but smut… -_- I mean I've discovered that I am, in fact, amazing at smut (not to toot my own horn, but)...**

**Still. Let me know what you thought, thank you!**

**I will update the others, I promise, please don't kill me.**

**So… Live log and prosper!**


End file.
